Musaki's First Valentine
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Musaki's fist Valentine's Day and he's about to meet his old friend...and that's his valentine. Hope ya like it! Happy Valentine's Day!


Just thought of a Valentine's day fic for Musaki. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

Musaki's First Valentine

by: Terrell James

One day in the Jade Palace, Musaki was walking around towards the entrance of the bunkhouse as he notices some papers that shaped like hearts in the walls that says 'Happy Valentine's Day'. He couldn't quite notice what's happening and he followed the trail of paper hearts into the kitchen, where he sees Po and The Five making some valentines day cards.

Musaki came in and said, "Hey."

The others looked at him and said, "Hello, Musaki."

"What's with all the paper scattered around the floor?"

"We were all making valentine's day cards." Mantis said.

"Valentine's day cards?"

"Yeah, we got to send someone a special valentine." Po said.

"Just like you did last year when you uttered those words, 'Tigress is my valentine.'" Monkey said.

"Now you know, that was just a figure of speech."

"It may have been a figure of speech, but it was at a passion." Mantis said.

"Yeah, well, here's something coming out from someone who couldn't get a valentine even if he tried."

Mantis lowered his eyebrows and asked, "What does that supposed to mean?"

"Have you had many valentines?"

"Of course I have."

Po folded his arms and asked, "Name one."

Mantis tried to think of some valentines that he had crushes on before, but none came out and all that was left was a blank stare of expression on his face. Po chuckled and said, "Exactly my point."

"Even if I had a valentine, I wouldn't tell you about it."

"Oh, sure."

"What's so great about Valentine's day anyway?" Musaki asked.

Soon after, everyone dropped their jaws, dropped what they were doing, stared at Musaki in a shocked expression like he's never heard of it before. Musaki looked at them and asked, "What?"

"You've never had Valentine's day before?" asked Viper.

"Well, it was big at the orphanage, but because of depression, I never actually celebrated Valentine's day, so what's the point? Everyone sent me simple valentine's day cards, but I rejected them, cause I needed some space."

"You reject Valentine's day cards?" asked Mantis.

"Yeah. Wasn't in the mood for it."

"What?" asked Monkey.

"Are you insane?" asked Tigress.

"I think you've been missing out way too much."

"We have got to get this kid into the Valentine's spirit." Po said.

"Immediately."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Musaki.

"You have to get into pure valentine mode."

"I'm sure you've had plenty of Valentine's, unlike Mantis." Tigress said.

"Watch it!" Mantis said, angrily.

"I don't have a valentine, unforunately."

"You don't?" they all asked, in unison.

Musaki nodded his head and mostly, everyone was thinking of several ways to help him get into the spirit, since February 14th is coming.

Later that day, Musaki only sat down at the Sacred Peach Tree of Wisdom to get some air and some space at the same time. He started thinking about what Valentine's day would be like, even though he never actually celebrated it before.

"Hey, Musaki!"

He turned around and sees his friends, Ichi, Kaguya, Fu and Ren with them. He said, "Hey, guys."

"Happy day before Valentine's day." Fu said.

Fu gave him a Valentine's card and in it, he opened the card and reads, 'HAppy Valentine's Day, Musaki. Your friend, Fu.'

He looked at her and said, "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Open mine next!" Kaguya said.

She hands him a pink and red card that said, 'Only for my valentine. Happy Valentine's Day! Your valentine, Kaguya.'

Musaki looked at her and said, "That's sweet of you. Thanks a million."

"No problem."

"Hey, Musaki. You remember Ren, right?" Ichi asked.

Musaki looked at Ren and said, "Of course I remember you. How have you been?"

"I'm doing good, actually. Nice to see you again." Ren said.

"Likewise."

"So, are you stoked about the Valentine's Day dance tomorrow?"

Musaki was a little confused, because he didn't know that there's gonna be a dance and all he can ask is, "It's what?"

Most of them stared at Musaki and Ichi asked, "Have you ever celebrated Valentine's day before?"

"Never."

"Never?! Not even once?" asked Kaguya.

"Nope."

"Hey, that's cool. I mean if you've never celebrated it before, tomorrow could be your first." Ren said.

"Really?" asked Musaki.

"Like, of course."

"Po and the Five are planning on getting me into the whole Valentine's day craze and I'm not so sure about it."

"Dude, come on. You gotta take a chance. You never know what might come." Ichi said.

"Like how?"

"Maybe some girls would meet you for the first time and be bedazzled." Ren said.

"Bedazzled?"

"Pretty much."

"It does sound like fun."

"Come on, dude. Take a chance."

Musaki took a short amount of time to think this over and he looked at them all, let out a heavy sigh and said, "Yeah, sure. I guess I could try this out."

"Awesome!" Ichi shouted.

"Where's the dance gonna be held at?"

"It's gonna be held at Pagoda Valley."

They all turned around and saw Shifu standing in front of them. Kaguya rolled her eyes and asked, "Do you ever appear without scaring the mess out of us?"

"I like to be a presence. So, I heard that Musaki will be going to the Valentine's day dance."

"And you heard about the whole thing."

"Yep. I'm familiar with Pagoda Valley, because it's closer to my family ancestors lived in and I spent half of my childhood there, where my cousins lived."

"Your ancestors used to live there? Cool!" Fu said.

"Yes, very cool."

"To be honest, this is my first Valentine's day and tomorrow's the 14th and I'm a little shy and I don't want to put a damper on the party." Musaki said, nervously.

"You won't. Trust me."

"I guess you're right."

* * *

_Valentine's Day_

Musaki was getting ready for the Valentine's Day dance and wanted to look his best to sort of make it his special night to remember by. He sighed nervously and wonders that if he's ever ready for his first Valentine's day dance. It was an anxious moment waiting to happen and that this is really happening.

A knock at the door came and he said, "Come in."

The door opens and it's only Po. He smiled at him and asked, "You okay?"

"A little nervous. I've never been to a Valentine's Day dance before and I'm kinda nervous to know what it's like there."

Po sat down and said, "Can I tell you something personal? The last time I've ever been to a Valentine's Day dance was when I was 8. As the years go by, I was afraid to even go back because....well, I've put on a little weight."

Musaki scoffed and asked, "A little? WIth a stomach this big, you could consume an entire mountain."

"Not helping. Anyways, I was too worried about what would happen if a girl rejects me when I ask her to dance. Some girls told me that I was too overweight, too fat and whatever. It's like a sword shot directly to my heart and it hurts a lot. So, I never got to any dances at all."

"Wow. That's kinda sad."

"I know. This is your first Valentine's day and I'm hoping it'll be something you'll probably remember forever."

"You think so."

"I know so, Lil' Saki. I know so."

Hearing those words Po said definitely made him feel a lot better and he smiled at him. He chuckled and said, "Thanks."

"Anytime."

He hugged him tightly and Po embraced the hug as well. They let go and Musaki said, "Let's rock tonight."

"You bet, bro."

As soon as they both came out, Tigress came out with this Japanese pink and orange outfit and she asked, "How do I look?"

"Like something puked out of a dragon's mouth." Musaki said.

Tigress laughed sarcastically and said, "Very funny. This happens to be a Japanese emsemble, hoping to impress the boys."

"And after that, they run off."

"How do you know?"

"How do I not know? I know from the minute they see you, they'll wet their pants."

"So, how do I look?" asked Viper, as she wore a green and yellow Japanese outfit.

"A lot better than what Tigress wore."

"Thank you."

"I like it. It definitely brings out your eyes."

Viper started giggling and said, "You're so cute."

"I've been told that."

"Are we all ready?" asked Shifu.

"Yes, master." they all said.

Later on, Po, Shifu, Tigress, Crane, Viper, Mantis, Monkey--along with Ichi, Fu, Kaguya and Ren--went to the Pagoda Valley and when they got there, it was a field of amazing palaces and great resorts. They looked around and it was the most coolest place to hold the Valentine's Day dance in.

"You never told us that you come here when you were young." Po said.

"It had some great palaces and it actually shows a lot of history." Shifu said.

"I think this is history in the making and it's at it's finest."

They all went inside on of the resorts and soon, an entire animal colony is packed on the dance floor. Ichi gasped and said, "This is huge."

"Isn't it?"

"Yes. I mean, this is completely awesome!"

"Like off the chiz-ain!" Ren said.

Musaki chuckled and asked, "What's up with that?"

"Just wanted to clear the air."

"You're overdoing it, dude." Ichi said.

"Whatever."

Not long, half of everyone started dancing while the others went and socialized with the others, leaving Musaki a little nervous about who's gonna dance with him for the first time.

Musaki walked around the dance floor and all of a sudden, someone caught his eye.

"Musaki?"

He froze and then, turned around and sees a female panda, 14 years old, hazel eyes, wearing a shirt and matching grey and green jeans and black and white fur. He suddenly got familiar with her, like he knew her all of a sudden.

"Summer?"

"Yeah, that's me. I was hoping you'd remember me."

"I do."

They both hug each other and Musaki definitely feels as if he got a reunion for the first time. They looked at each other and Musaki asked, "How are you?"

"Just fine. You?"

"The same. You've grown."

"Yeah, I know. When was the last time we've seen each other?"

"About....six and a half years."

"Oh, yeah. I never got to meet you, because you were always in your room, feeling sad. I only introduced myself to you for a few seconds and then, two weeks later, I got adopted."

"Yeah, that's right. I was only eight."

"So was I."

"No way. Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Nice!"

"So, what are you doing here?"

"It's my first Valentine's day dance. It's the first time I'm actually celebrating Valentine's day."

"Is that right?"

"Yep."

"Wow. So....are you dancing with anyone now?"

"No."

"Would you....like to dance with me?"

Musaki looked at her and realized that this is the first time he's danced with a girl that he knows. He smiled and said, "Sure."

Both of them got to the dance floor and started playing a slow song and they danced through the music.

"You're a pretty good dancer."

"So are you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What have you been up to, Musaki?"

"Well, I got adopted last year when I was 13."

"By who?"

"I'll give you three hints--big palace, Dragon Warrior and kung-fu."

Summer gasped in shock and asked, "You don't mean the Jade Palace, right?"

"The same thing."

"That's awesome. You got to learn about kung-fu and stuff?"

"Yep."

"Cool! You must be so lucky."

"I know. It feels like family to me. What about you?"

"Well, I've been adopted by a family that loves music and arts."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I love singing, writing songs, playing instruments."

"I like the first two you said."

"You do that?"

"Like, yeah."

"That's cool."

All of a sudden, Ichi and Ren sees Musaki dancing with someone and both of them felt really surprised about it.

"Looks like Musaki finally found someone to dance with after all." Ichi said.

"Looks like he knows her." Ren said.

"How can you tell?"

"Well, I have a hunch."

Musaki suddenly feels as if this is the best moment he ever had in his life and that an old friend is there to dance along with him. Shifu and Po looked around and sees Musaki dancing with Summer. Po smiled and became totally surprised about it. As did Shifu, which seems like a great sight to see.

"Is that cute or what, master?" asked Po.

"It's remarkable. I haven't seen Musaki this happy in a long time."

As the slow dance stopped, both of them looked at each other and Musaki said, "Happy Valentine's Day."

"You too."

Then, they both went on their separate ways and Musaki went back to his seat, looking extremely happy and content. Shifu, Po, Ichi and Ren went towards him and asked, "How'd it go?"

Musaki was sighing happily and said, "It was awesome."

"Sounds like you know that girl." Po said.

"She's an old friend from the orphanage."

"I see. That's cool too."

"They have karaoke there. Maybe you could sing along." Ichi said.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll do it."

Minutes later, Musaki got to the stage with the mic on and starts singing a song that resembles his first Valentine.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know_

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes_

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live_

_Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always_

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive_

_Because you live, I live, I live_

Everyone cheered and applauded for Musaki and he took some bows and he looks down and sees Summer cheering for him. He waved at her and she waved at him back with some support. In the end, Musaki's starting to think that Valentine's Day is a pretty good holiday for him at all, even though it is his first time and it's a moment that he'll cherish for the rest of his life.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? The song is "Because You Live" from Jesse McCartney. Hope ya'll likey! Happy Valentine's Day!!


End file.
